Mike Rivera
Summary Mark Rivera is an OC created by EliminatorVenom. Mike Rivera is the protagonist of a future fanfiction of him. Mike Rivera is a Godborn, which means that he was a born with a peculiar, godly power. Mike was born with Time Manipulation on a master level, and subsequent immortality. He has met, befriended and fought many other Godborns. Appearance and Personality Mike measures 1,70 meters and weighs 69 kg. He's a indian teenager with average body build, black messy hair and brown eyes. He has scars and marks from battles of other Godborns, and his most proeminent one is a pale scar on his neck. His usual attire consists of a white t-shirt, dark blue cloth pants and comfortable black leather shoes. Also, he tends to use a camo jacket and a silver necklace with a indian symbol that means "luck". It was also shown that he has a hidden pocket on his jacket where he stores a revolver. Mike, on the beggining of the series, was a pretty happy, altough reserved personality. However, as the series progress, he changes into a more serious, darker and sinister persona, altough he keeps his good humour and sense of honesty and justice. Despite that he got hardened and experienced, he also became remorseless and detached to human life, as seen with most Godborns. While he dedicates himself to protecting humanity, he describes protecting it just like "how a man protect his dog", and even then, he isn't pretty much attached to human life in general. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B normally; He can reach up to 3-A damage output via Time Manipulation. Name: '''Mike José Rivera. '''Origin: '''Man-God. '''Gender: Male. Age: '''16 years by the end of the series; higher on timeskips. Ageless. '''Classification: Superpowered human. Powers and Abilities: '''Godly-Tier and Absolute Time Manipulation, Innate Awareness. Via Time Manipulation, he can create/use these powers: Regeneration (Extremely quick Low-Mid - with healing, he can heal Low Godly-level and even High Godly-level wounds), Super Strength, Infinite Speed, Healing, Biokinesis, Extremely Quick Learning, Immortality to Age, Disease Immunity, Memory Manipulation, Kinectic Manipulation. Skilled hand-to-hand combatent, extremely smart and good at many jobs. '''Attack Potency: Human+ Level by himself (Able to use pressure point hits), he can reach Universal Level damage output (Stated that he could slow down the time so quickly that he could simply bring the big bang back almost instantly, even if it was to individual people) Speed: Human Level '''normally. Up to '''Infinite Speed with time manipulation. Awareness makes it hard to kill him. Lifting Strength: Average Human. Striking Strength: However, by accelerating his blows, he can achieve Galactic Class. Durability: Human Level. Time Manipulation, Regeneration and Healing make him a incredibly hard person to kill. Stamina: Human Level normally, Infinite when necessary. (Able to stop the energy wasting process on his own body, thus, making him have infinite energy) Range: Unknown. Likely multiversal. Standard Equipment: A cellphone, a special device that alarms to him if anyone with bad intentions are nearby (The radar sees and feels people via: Echolocation, thermal & long-distance sights, natural radar of the surroundings, absence of air on certain places), a S&W 500. Intelligence: Genius; Incredibly creative and inventive mind, incredibly good at logic, math and puzzles, good at most academic topics, skilled hand-to-hand combatent (Judo and Boxing), reasonably good aim. Weaknesses: Slightly unstable (Considering his status as a Godborn), mindfuck/alikes may cause problems on his time manipulation. Feats: - Able to process and answer a calc that had 13.500.000 equations on it in less of a second thanks to his advanced time manipulation. - Managed to re-construct the entire world by desaccelerating and then accelerating the big-bang. - Without using his powers, he KOed a muscular thug with two blows (Note: They were pressure point hits, of course)> Notable Attacks/Techniques: Time Manipulation: Mike is a god-tier time manipulator, and he can manipulate the events of entire multiverses at the same time, by stopping some, accelerating and slowing them, and making specific parts of the entire multiverse go much farther/back on time. He can make even the entire universe go back on time and cause a big bang, and keep everybody else (Except his enemy) on the same place in time, effectively killing him. He already re-constructed a destroyed universe one day, by causing the big bang and accelerating it at insane speeds, basically re-creating everything on less than 1 second. It was so quick that the major part of the Godborns had no idea of what happened. Mike was also seen manipulating time of very specific living structures/items. He could accelerate the detonation of a nuclear bomb so much that it exploded before it was even actually launched, and he could accelerate/slow down cancer cells to kill/heal his targets. He could also make the foe die of age, accelerate at insane rates the reproduction of bacteria and viruses inside one's body, accelerate the rate of growth of black holes, accelerate his own mind to make him a genius, freeze the aging process of someone to make that person immortal and etc. He is extremely creative and he literally has no limits to his time manipulation, so much that he can affect even objects/beings of higher dimensional levels (As shown with God and Ra). Others Notable Victories: N/A. Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 3 Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers